Dirty Little Secret
by misszelda3290
Summary: Keegan's had a little too much to drink and winds up at Hesh's door. His boyfriend's brother. Hesh/Keegan smut. And quite a bit of it. (DISCLAIMER: nothing but the smut and storyline's mine)


_A/N Hi guys, I'm back again! And it's not Operation Homecoming. Again. I'm sorry! But instead it's some really kinky thing that popped into my head for no reason whatsoever so I just went with it. Keegan is so shippable. I've now written something shipping him with everyone but Elias. Whoops. I regret it but I don't at the same time. This is the kinkiest thing I've written thus far and I'm not sure how I feel about it xD Plus it seems like my smut always decently longer than my fluff. I'll work on that. Nevertheless, enjoy! (If this is what you're into xD )_

It was a rainy Saturday when Hesh decided to stay in for the night. He loved sitting by the window and reading a book or just listening to the rain. He almost called Logan to come over and hang out since they haven't done that in a while, but he was probably out with Keegan and didn't want to ruin that for them. Fortunately he had Riley that week so the two of them sat around while Hesh ate Chinese take-out and drank a few beers while watching whatever crappy movies were running that night.

Hesh was finishing off his chicken when he heard a knock on the door. He hadn't talked to anyone all day so he was confused as to who it could be. He glanced through the peephole to see Keegan. Even more confused, Hesh opened the door.

"Keegan? What are you doing here?" Hesh asked. In response, Keegan practically threw himself at Hesh. Hesh could immediately smell that Keegan reeked of alcohol. He was drunk. Very drunk.

Trying to avoid making a scene on the street, Hesh awkwardly waddled back inside and closed the door. He pushed Keegan off of him.

"Keegan, what the hell is going on?!" Hesh asked, a little annoyed at the situation.

"Did I…did I ever tell you you're damn near as hot as your bro…ther? Like, he's nice to look at, but you're just as good looking," Keegan slurred. Hesh's heart skipped a beat. Keegan and Logan had been dating for a few months. Hesh had always been slightly jealous, finding himself a little attracted to Keegan as well, but he had been too happy for Logan and pushed his feelings aside. But hearing that from Keegan? Of course he's happy to hear that. _No. No he's dating Logan. I can't do something like this to him; it'll break him. Plus it's just a dick move._

Hesh shook his head to try and clear this thoughts. "Keegan," He started. "You're so impossibly shitfaced. How'd you get here? Does Logan know you're out by yourself?"

"I walked. The bar wasn-wasn't too far from here. To hell with Logan. It's all his fault…" Keegan trailed off, stumbling over to the couch where Riley was watching the situation intently.

Hesh was even more confused, if possible. "Wait, what? What do you mean it's all Logan's fault?"

"Doesn't matter. I'd say fuck him but that's not who I want to do tonight." Keegan looked straight at Hesh.

His jaw dropped. "E-excuse me?! Keegan, you've most definitely had too much to drink tonight, let me call Logan to come get you," Hesh scrambled around to find his cell phone.

Keegan moved toward him. "Like I said before, to hell with Logan. I'm done dealing with his shit for the night," he slurred.

"Okay…then let me call you a cab or something. Keegan, think about what you're doing…" Hesh warned, continuing to back away from him.

"I've thought about it. You should know me better than that, Hesh. I never do anything without thinking about it," He kept moving toward Hesh, eventually cornering him. He grabbed the phone from Hesh and threw it across the room.

Hesh stared, bewildered, at Keegan. "You don't want to do this Keegan…" He pleaded.

Hesh tried to push Keegan away but the older man grabbed his hands, pinning them to the wall. He moved closer to Hesh's face. "Do what?" He breathed.

"Do whatever it is you're about to-" Hesh was cut off by Keegan with a kiss. Hesh tried to resist it and break away, but he was pinned down with nowhere to go. He started kissing him back before he even realized what he was doing. All of Hesh's senses were bombarded with the taste and scent of alcohol. Keegan slowly dropped his hands before they found themselves on Hesh's hips, pulling them closer. He leaned onto Hesh more, pinning his whole body to the wall before starting to slowly grind their hips together. Hesh let out a surprised moan, unintentionally opening his mouth a little more. Keegan seized the opportunity, deepening the kiss even more, tongue extending further into Hesh's mouth. Keegan hummed blissfully into Hesh's mouth before shifting his hips off the other man's and breaking the kiss for air.

After the kiss was broken Hesh had one thing on his mind: he needed a drink. And fast. He wriggled out of Keegan's grasp and bee-lined over to the fridge in the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out and started downing it. He got a decent way through the bottle before slamming it on the counter and grimacing. Keegan stared curiously over at him. Hesh looked at Keegan, took another quick swish from the bottle then moved back over to Keegan. Keegan smirked at this. Hesh walked past him, grabbing the back of his jacket at the last second and dragged him into the bedroom.

Hesh practically threw Keegan onto the bed before pouncing onto him, lips smashing into each other. Keegan's hands explored Hesh's back almost as much as the two's tongues were exploring each other's mouths in drunken lust. Keegan broke the kiss, the two gasping for air before Keegan reversed the rolls, pushing Hesh onto his back, straddling his hips before going in for a kiss again.

Keegan was working the buttons of Hesh's shirt undone while Hesh unzipped Keegan's jacket and was taking his time pushing his shirt off, hands going over every bit of Keegan's toned stomach and chest before they broke the kiss so he could take his shirt off. Hesh pulled him back onto his lips and went to work the buckle of Keegan's belt.

Hesh managed to get Keegan's belt undone, but not before Keegan moved a hand down to start palming Hesh. He let out a startled gasp, being too absorbed in what he was doing to notice what Keegan was doing. Keegan smirked at the response and kept moving his hand over the increasing bulge in Hesh's pants. Hesh was starting to breathe heavily at this point, the occasional moan escaping his lips. "Oh god Keegan, you're too good at this," Hesh panted.

With newfound confidence, Keegan continued to movement with his hand, the other one propping him up as he went to kiss all over Hesh. He could tell Hesh was trying to keep himself quiet, but was doing a terrible job at it, his breath hitching every time Keegan placed his lips somewhere else and started sucking lightly. He stopped midway at Hesh's torso, working his way back up to the crook of his neck. Keegan nipped softly at the skin before sucking harder at the pink patch of skin, this time meaning to leave his mark. He heard Hesh gasp at the contact again.

After a minute or so, Keegan stopped, admiring the mark he made on Hesh's neck. He slowed his hand movement then looked over at Hesh, seeing the mess he's become, head lolled to the side slightly, hair disheveled, cheeked flushed with pink. "Jesus _Christ _Keegan," he almost panted out. "You that much of a tease or you just too scared to get me off without my pants?"

Keegan tried to suppress a smile at the remark. He patted Hesh on the cheek before moving down. He swiftly unbuckled Hesh's belt. Hesh lifted his hips up a bit while Keegan tugged his pants down. Keegan was about to take Hesh in his mouth, but just them Hesh grabbed him by the chin and pulled him back up to his face. He kissed Keegan again, taking to opportunity to flip the other man onto his back, reversing the roles yet again. Before Keegan could react, Hesh pulled Keegan's pants and boxers down in one swift movement despite being a little less nimble from the alcohol. He moved back up to Keegan's face where he still looked slightly shocked; no one can catch Keegan by surprise like that. He must be drunker than he thought. Hesh smiled at his response then kissed him lightly. He then started trailing quick kisses down Keegan's front. Hesh then spent no time taking Keegan in his mouth now, considering how hard he had gotten at this point. Keegan gasped at the initial touch, his body tensing from the sudden sensation. He then relaxed as Hesh continued to slowly take more of him in his mouth, holding the base in his hand before bobbing his head back up. Hesh continued to do this while twisting his hand around the base of Keegan's cock.

Hesh continued the motion, bobbing his head up and down occasionally hollowing his cheeks, sucking harder on the tip, making Keegan whimper as he clutched the sheets. Hesh kept sucking Keegan off while he slowly moved his free hand under Keegan, slowly moving it into him. "Ah-oh fuck!" Keegan gasped, standing one leg up to give him more access.

Hesh moved his finger slowly, progressively building up speed eventually matching the movement with his head along Keegan's cock. Keegan grabbed Hesh's hair, tangling it in his fingers and he pulled at it. He was close, and Hesh could tell. Determined to get him off like this, Hesh sucked harder, moving his head faster as well. He kept the rhythm with his hand, inserting another finger as well. Keegan begun to breathe faster, slightly bucking his hips into Hesh's mouth. A few moments later, Hesh removed his mouth at the last second, continuing to jerk Keegan as he came all over Hesh's hand and face which a grunt, a string of choice words following suit.

Keegan pulled Hesh up to his face, kissing him tenderly before saying, "that was the best goddamn blowjob I've ever had." Hesh smirked. "However, we're not done," Keegan continued, "I want you to fuck my ass into this mattress, Hesh. " Hesh was taken aback by the bluntness of Keegan's request. All of this was already so wrong, and now his brother's boyfriend is asking him to fuck him in the ass.

Hesh sat back. "I don't know about that Keegan…" he trailed off. "I'm pretty drunk, but I don't think I'm _that _drunk I mean what abou-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Keegan cut him off, immediately sounding serious. He awkwardly crawled over to Hesh, kissing him again. He began kissing down Hesh's body again, Hesh humming in pleasure at the sensation. Keegan took Hesh in his mouth, tongue flicking over the top of Hesh's tip, causing his breath to hitch again. He held eye contact with him the entire time, watching how every movement of his tongue affected Hesh.

"Oh fuuuuck Keegan."

That was all the convincing Hesh needed. He pulled Keegan up and motioned for him to turn around. The other man complied, leaning down on the mattress, sticking his backside up. Hesh went back to two fingers inside of Keegan, licking them before inserting them back in. He pumped his hand back and forth a little bit, Keegan grunting every now and again at the tight friction being created. After a few more pumps of his hand, Hesh licked his hand before stroking himself a time or two. He moved toward Keegan who waited patiently. Hesh slowly started to move into Keegan, taking his time not to hurt him. He started rocking his hips back and forth, moving deeper into Keegan every time.

After fitting his entire cock into Keegan, Hesh kept moving into him with long slow thrusts. Keegan hissed the first time Hesh thrust all the way into him, then settled down, small moan escaping his mouth after that. Hesh heard a louder moan thinking it was Keegan before he heard Keegan trying to suppress a laugh, realizing it was himself.

"Liking this-ah-a little more than you thought you would?" Keegan teased.

In response, Hesh slammed into Keegan this time, making him gasp. He leaned over before whispering back, "watch what you say. I'm the one with my dick in your ass anyways." He slammed into Keegan again, this time grunting himself. Hesh could feel the thrusts becoming easier now, his cock coated in precum instead of just saliva. He kept moving into Keegan with a rhythm now, Keegan continuing to make little noises in response.

He could feel himself coming close now, quickening his pace a little to increase the sensation. Hesh's own breath hitched, moans escaping his mouth as he thrusted harder into Keegan every time he snapped his hips forward. Hesh pulled out, ready to finish off with his hand when Keegan spoke up. "No, don't stop. Give it all to me." Hesh didn't argue, sliding back into Keegan's backside, resuming his quick pace. He slammed into Keegan one more time, coming inside of him, gasping for air as he did so. Keegan also did so at the sensation now inside him. Hesh continued to thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to a panting Keegan.

Keegan pulled his face to his, sloppily kissing him on the lips one more time, the taste of alcohol still present. Too exhausted to move back, Hesh rested his head on Keegan's chest. The two remained like that for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Even after his breathing evened out again, Hesh kept his head on Keegan's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Hesh was on the verge of falling asleep when the realization hit him. His eyes went wide. _I just slept with Logan's boyfriend. Oh no no no no no what the hell did I just do?!"_

He lifted his head to look at Keegan who was lazily playing with Hesh's hair. "Keegan," he started, trying to keep a level voice. "We can't tell Logan about this."

Keegan's eyes went wide. He must have sobered up a bit. "Oh fuck. Good God no. Oh shit Hesh what the fuck am I supposed to do?" He sounded desperate now, realizing what just happened.

Hesh got up, going to get his clothes. "Okay, just calm down. You came over because of the fight you had with Logan, right?" Keegan nodded. "Then that's what we tell him. We're not lying, just leaving some teeny tiny details out." He visibly relaxed. They both felt awful for lying to Logan, especially about something like this, but they had to do it. "There's a guest room down the hall on the left with a bathroom. You can wash up and sleep there if you want to stay," Hesh said, pulling his pants up.

"Okay, thanks," Keegan said, doing the same. He stumbled getting up, obviously still a little intoxicated. "One more thing though, I'm still drunk and have poor decision skills right now…" He walked over to Hesh, kissed him once more then moved to the door.

"Our little secret, eh?" He asked.

Hesh nodded. "Our little secret."


End file.
